


Scars

by Wynebgwrthucher



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scars, fradalddyd, fradalddydads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynebgwrthucher/pseuds/Wynebgwrthucher
Summary: He knew his body was littered in scars. A true warriors body as some may say. Some scars came from training accidents, some from years of fighting, but all helped him be the man he has become. And as he felt hot, wet lips tracing each marking on his skin, he appreciated each of them more.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an artwork by @ SpiceHya ! Go check it out guys

"That one is new." The blonde whispered as he watched Rodrigue remove his shirt. The blonde's eyes were glued to his chest, fixated on a small mark right under his ribs.

Rodrigue threw the shirt aside and climbed into bed next to Lambert who was already undressed. "It was just a sparring accident." 

"You mean to tell me that the Shield of Faerghus still has sparring accidents?" Lambert teased as he pulled the dark haired man closer. He ran his thumb across the thin scar, calloused finger moving gently as he studied the marking. 

"I thought Glenn was ready for real weapons. Turns out he waaaaa" He had not been expecting the feeling of something warm and wet run across the scar. "Lambert, what are you doing?"

The blonde looked up and gave him a mischievous smirk. "You have so many scars."

"At least half are your fault." He threw a pillow at the blonde to try to wipe the smirk out of his face. Lambert deflected it and sat back up so he could kiss the dark haired man. Rodrigue could still feel the smile on the blonde's lips as he kissed him. 

"It's because you love me." Lambert whispered against his lips before moving to the crook of the other's neck. Both knew the blonde was right. 

Rodrigue fought to suppress a moan as the blonde's teeth grazed his neck and his beard tickled his shoulder. He ran his hands up Lambert's sides to try to bring the blonde closer..

"I have an idea," the blonde tilted his head up from the neck to whisper into Rodrigue's ear. "Lay down."

"Alright?" Rodrigue laid down on the bed and spread his legs so Lambert could fit in between them.

"Can you remember how you got all your scars?" The blonde said, running a finger on a scar on the other's hips. 

"Well, that one you gave me." He chuckled at the memory.

"Wait how?" The blonde lowered himself so his face was by Rodrigue's hips. This time he would be ready. 

"Training accident. Your crest activated." 

"I remember that one. Sorry about that." And he pressed a gentle kiss to the scar. When Rodrigue made no motion to stop him, Lambert took it as an invitation to slowly lick the mark. That earned him a little gasp. He gave it a gentle bite before moving on.

"What about these?" Lambert asked before he kissed a few scars covering the dark haired man's arm.

"Some of those were from the academy. That bar fight you dragged me into." 

"If I remember correctly you chose to enter." Lambert tried to defend himself before he went back to kissing and licking the arm.

"Just because you were about to have a bottle smashed across your face." Rodrigue chuckled at the memory. "I couldn't let that happen, could I?"

Lambert stopped kissing his arm and just looked into his eyes. His eyes glistened in the candlelight. "Goddess, Rodrigue, where would I even be without you?" 

He moved up to give him another quick kiss, before rummaging through the bedside table to find a bottle. He poured some of the liquid in his fingers and put the bottle back in its place. Then he moved back in between Rodrigue's legs, hooking one of the legs over his shoulder. He teased his hole with one of the oiled fingers.

"Hmm what about this one?" He asked before nibbling at the large scar that spread across Rodrigue's chest. As he did so, he slid a finger into the hole and began to move it around. 

"Argh, you know that one, Lamb." It was getting harder for him to think as the blonde inserted the finger deeper into him and started to search for that spot. Rodrigue tried to use a hand to silence himself, while the other grabbed Lambert's unoccupied hand. 

"No, tell me." Lambert said against his chest. He slid another finger into the hole and started to give little kisses to the scar. 

"Lamb, please." He felt like he was coming undone at the blonde's ministrations. He fought back a moan as the fingers brushed his prostate.

"Hmm, if you can't remember, I guess I can't continue." The blonde teased but added a third finger. He was almost ready.

"Sre...Sreng." Rodrigue managed to finally say it without breaking into a moan. "Please, now."

Lambert took out the fingers and positioned himself. He continued to place small kisses and licks on the scar as he entered the other. He set the pace slow and gentle at first. Too slow.

"Faster please, Lamb." Rodrigue tried to grind himself back into Lambert to force him to speed up. He could not keep himself from moaning. 

"If you wish." The blonde started to speed up. He let Rodrigue keep holding one of his hands, while the other moved to help the other find relief. 

It did not take long for both to finish. Rodrigue came first as Lambert pumped him, covering both of their stomachs with his release. Lambert came shortly after as he heard the sounds the other made and saw the look on his face. 

"Roddy?" Lambert said as he pulled out and moved to cuddle with the other. He knew they should wash up but for now he just wanted to lay down together. He rested his head on the dark haired man's chest and closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of the other’s heart beat. 

"Yes, Lamb?" Rodrigue moved his hand through the blonde's hair, playing with the sweat soaked locks. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
